Kiss And Make Up
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a determined little boy, and Harry and Hermione are about to learn just how tenacious he can be.


Author's Note: No I haven't fallen off the face of the planet, but I suppose I've come close. I apologize for my distinct lack of activity lately; things get crazy in your last few semesters of college. This little one shot came to me a while ago but I'm just now really putting it down on the computer. Clearly it's completely ignores the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, but then most of my stories do. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.

Five year old Teddy Lupin was nothing if not a hand full. Though Harry enjoyed spending time with his godson, he often found himself feeling just a little bit ragged about halfway through their outings, which was why he usually had someone along with them. This day was no exception, though the addition of him and Hermione's rather tense discussion certainly wasn't making matters any easier. They were taking Teddy to visit George at the store, and as he ran a few steps ahead of them the conversation grew more heated.

"Hermione I'm just saying you can't go on this way forever," Harry said.

She shook her head. "I can go on this way for as long as I choose to Harry Potter," she scolded. "It's my decision to make and I've made it."

Harry blew out a hard breath. "So you're just never going to talk to Ron again?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry; of course I'll speak to Ron again, but I'll decide when."

"It's already been three months Hermione."

They stopped at the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she turned on him with narrowed eyes. "Ronald chose to break up with me and take up with Luna two days later. Three months is not nearly enough time for me to stop being upset and resume friendly relations with him."

Harry was prepared with a response, but she only turned and walked through the door, effectively cutting their conversation off at the knees. George smiled when Teddy came into view with Harry and Hermione close behind. "Teddy, what brings you here today little man?"

Teddy rushed up to George with his arms out. He willingly obliged and picked him up, setting him on the counter. "We came to see your new stuff you told Harry about!" he told George eagerly.

George eyed Hermione's tense stance and the aggravated look Harry was sending her and he picked Teddy up, setting him on the floor. "Very cool. Why don't you come with me, and I'll take you on a personal tour to show you all of our new products?"

"Wicked!" Teddy cried.

Knowing full well what was going on, Harry and Hermione both sent their friend a grateful look. As soon as Teddy was out of earshot Hermione turned to face Harry. "Why are you pushing this Harry?"

"I just want my two best friends to speak to each other! Is that really so much to ask?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm upset Harry, I have a pretty good reason to be upset! I'm not going to just get over that!"

"I'm not saying you should just get over it," he said, exasperation dripping from every word. "I'm saying you should at least try to get along with him."

"You know, I really don't recall attempting to browbeat you into speaking to Ginny after the two of you broke up!"

He frowned. "That was different."

"How? How in the world was that any different?"

"Ginny wasn't a part of the group! Breaking up with Ginny didn't make it impossible for me to be in the same room with you and Ron!"

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "God, Harry it's like you want Ron and I back together." That thought aggravated her more than anything else

Harry shook his head. "Trust me the last thing I want is for you two to be a couple again. I got sick of you two fighting all the time."

Hermione advanced on him. "You are being completely insufferable!" she yelled at him, punching a finger into his chest.

"Me? You won't even listen to reason!"

Their soon to be explosive argument was interrupted by a little cough from off to their right. Both of them turned to see Teddy standing there, his little arms crossed across his chest. "Grandma says it isn't okay to try and fix problems with yelling."

"I'm sorry Teddy, you're right," Hermione told him. As she backed away a few steps and took in the frown on Teddy's face she sighed. "Sorry Harry."

"Sorry Hermione."

They both looked over at Teddy, who shook his head. "You can't just say sorry, you've got to kiss and make up."

Eyes widening, Hermione and Harry turned to face each other. Hermione leaned forward and bussed Harry on the cheek. "There you go Teddy."

"Uh uh, that doesn't count and you know it," he told them, a pout forming.

Faced with a tenacious and potentially petulant five year old, they both knew they were stuck. They knew from experience that Teddy wouldn't let it go until he was completely satisfied, so it was better to just get it over with. This time it was Harry who leaned in, and their lips met incredibly tentatively. Harry had every intention of making it short and sweet, but once they came together it proved harder than he had ever imagined. For both of them it seemed that instinct overrode everything else, and Hermione very quickly found herself wrapped in Harry's arms, her arms snaked around his neck.

Teddy retreated back into the store to where George was watching his friends with a bird's eye view. Grinning up at him, Teddy held a hand out.

Shaking his head, George handed the little guy a Knut. "Good job little man." He looked over to see that they had yet to break apart and handed him another coin. "Really good job."


End file.
